When You Can't Get Enough
by Kawaii Kitten1
Summary: Gangs, Drugs, Alcohol, and Parties. Ruki get's caught up in this and ends up having the time of her life! -Ryuki


1 When You Can't Get Enough  
  
1.1 By: Kawaii Kitten  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summary: Gangs, Drugs, Alcohol, and last but not least Parties can get you mixed up with the right and the wrong. –Ryuki  
  
AN: Not much to say here. Uhhh I hope you like my fic! E-mail PinkStrawberrie9@aol.com  
  
  
  
When You Can't Get Enough  
  
Chapter 1- Young and Innocent  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Ruki got out of the limo. Her velvet colored eyes lay on the school she hated so much. You could say that Ruki had it all. The super model mom (who she hated so much) and her boyfriend Jet the richest guy in Japan.  
  
  
  
To tell you the truth, she hated her mom. She made her sick. She had that nothing-could-go-wrong attitude, and when Ruki and her got in a fight she would just bit her lip and twirl her hair around her little finger as if she was possessed.  
  
  
  
Ruki vowed to never speak to her again, but of course it was broken when her "mad women mom" yelled at her for not answering a stupid question she had asked. She gave the chuffer $5.00 as a tip and walked in the all girl private school.  
  
  
  
She went to her locker and dumped all of her books in it. She was very messy. She was never organized. Half of the time Ruki would have to rummage through her clothes just to get to her book bag.  
  
  
  
Jeri noticed the loud racket and walked on over to Ruki. Jeri had transferred when her dad had decided she needed a good education to go to a good college (no duh). "Hi Ruki." Jeri said smiling.  
  
  
  
Ruki sighed and put her book bag in her locker not wanting to answer to Jeri. Don't get Ruki wrong. She liked Jeri; she just didn't like her company. "Hi. So how are you?" Ruki was determined to start a conversation w/ Jeri.  
  
  
  
Jeri smiled even more, "I'm doing fine, I was wondering…" Jeri's voice trailed off.  
  
"Yes…" Ruki said. "Well I am going to this club…and I don't want to go alone…" Ruki blinked a few times. "Ummm….I guess sure….if Yamoko can come too." Ruki didn't want to be alone, with Jeri that is and Yamoko was Ruki's best friend.  
  
  
  
Yamoko looked at Ruki who looked at Jeri who glanced at Yamoko, "I guess, I do have 1 more extra pass." Yamoko looked confused, "What'd you mean?" "I am inviting you to come to Club Fate with Ruki and I tonight."  
  
  
  
"I guess I could go." Yamoko said, "But isn't that where all the gangs hang out?"  
  
Ruki shrugged. "Well be fine… Hirokenta will be there." Jeri said. "Oh…he works there?" Ruki asked. "Yeah. He goes there just to get extra cash, you know he's out on his own with that Melinda girl." Jeri said.  
  
  
  
"It doesn't sound too bad." Yamoko said, "I guess I'm in." Jeri clapped her face lit up. "Cool so we'll all meet at Ruki's house at 10:00." "Hold up! I didn't say I wanted to go!" Ruki yelled. "Well we all know you want to." Jeri said. Yamoko nodded.  
  
  
  
"Whatever!" Ruki threw her hands up. By then she had given up. But it wasn't like she had nothing better to do this evening. "Fine I'll go. What do I wear?" "Uhhh…" Jeri said, "Wear something like leather pants and a halter top. We all can match." Ruki looked at Jeri quizzingly 'What's a halter top?' She thought to herself.  
  
  
  
"Ok…" Was Ruki's response. She wasn't so into fashion these days, it was too girly for her, but to think about it, her mom is a model and she has to deal with that everyday. "Well if I don't want a detention I better get going to French class see you at ten o' clock Ruki!" Jeri said walking away.  
  
  
  
Ruki sighed and leaned on her locker. 'What did I get myself into?' Ruki thought to herself. "A something she is." Yamoko said quietly, "Well I got to go too, you know how Mrs. Ito is…." She waved at Ruki and walked the same direction as Jeri's.  
  
  
  
Ruki opened her locker again to look for her schedule. She rummaged through her big locker. She found it under her English book. Ruki found out she had a free period. She stuck her tongue out in disgust. Free period did sound great but the point is you don't do anything. Sure you could finish up that Math sheet you couldn't do yesterday night but still….  
  
  
  
She decided to go outside on the front of the school headquarters. That's where most people would go to if they had free period. Ruki walked hastily walked outside and sat down on one of the steps.  
  
  
  
The cool breeze swept across her face. Giving Ruki a chill down her spin.  
  
  
  
"I heard the Hawks are going to be there as well as the Black Panthers are going to be there. I'd say we shouldn't go…its too dangerous." A girl said to a Blondie on one of the benches.  
  
  
  
" But isn't Splendid Pleasure playing tonight?" The blonde her girl asked. "Ya…but still…do you want to get blown up?" The girl asked. "Good point." The blonde hair girl said.  
  
  
  
'Geez…is that girl that stupid?' Ruki thought to herself. A few minuets later the bell rang and that meant math class. She ran back to her locker digged in it to find her math book and ran to math class.  
  
  
  
She sat down in a chair next to Yamoko, "I don't think we should go." "What?" Yamoko said. "I said-" "Mrs. Makino if you want to talk please do it outside of class.", the sensai said interrupting Ruki. Ruki nodded at the sensai looking ashamed.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
1.1.1 After School is Over…  
  
  
  
"I'll see you guys tonight." Ruki said waving at her two friends. She walked silently by herself. 'Jeri isn't so bad I guess.' Ruki thought. She slowly walked up the driveway seeing her mom's boyfriend's car.  
  
  
  
"Great…" Ruki murmured to herself, "Another of those get to know you dinners." She walked into the living room and dropped her book bag on the floor. She silently walked in the kitchen to see her mom making out with her boyfriend.  
  
  
  
Ruki's mom saw Ruki and pushed Jet away, "Oh hi Ruki, how was school?" Ruki gave a disgusted look to her mom, "What's for dinner?" The supermodel mom smiled, "Sushi, your favorite!"  
  
  
  
"I love sushi too!" Jet said finally happy to know Ruki and him had something in common. "I hate sushi." Ruki spat. "Oh….", Jet said disappointed. He sat down and so did Ruki. A second later Ruki's mom came in the dinning room with sushi.  
  
  
  
"Sushi used to be your favorite when you were young." The supermodel mom said pouting taking her seat as well. "But that's the point, I'm not young I'm 17 years old." Ruki said in a cold tone taking a piece of Sushi and gobbling it down.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's true.", Ruki's mom said staring in Jet's eyes. Ruki rolled her eyes, "Mom tonight Jeri, and Yamoko are going to Club Fate, they invited me and I want to go." "Great! I used to love to go to clubs and dance! Sure you can go remember to be back at 1:00 a.m. though." Ruki's mom said. "Well I'm going to get ready." Ruki said walking to her room leaving Jet and her mom alone…. in the kitchen…. by themselves…  
  
  
  
Ruki decided to take a long nap until it was 9:50 and decided to get ready. She took a long hot bath then did her daily routine and got ready. She put on her black leather flares w/ a black halter-top that said Hell's Angel in red rhinestones.  
  
  
  
  
  
She went outside and waited for Jeri and Yamoko to show up. Ten minuets late they appeared in a black corvette. Ruki jumped in the middle and off they went.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Jeri pulled up in a free space that was about a half of a block away from the club. It took them like 7 whole minutes to reach it because of their high-high shoes. It didn't take them long though to get in though. Maybe it was because of Jeri's sweet smile she gave to the bouncers.  
  
  
  
As they went inside they had to absorb the loud music that could make your ears scream for peace, the darkness, and the flashing colorful lights. Plus the club was so huge. They walked in and had to yell to talk to each other. "Wanna go dancing?" Yamoko yelled. "Sure." Ruki yelled back.  
  
  
  
  
  
They both walked to the dance floor leaving Jeri flirting with the bouncers (how sad). They both held each other's waist making sure they didn't fall, putting their weight on themselves. Everyone seemed to like it the whole girl-girl dancing together. They moved their hands around each other, sometimes Yamoko running her one hand through her rich black hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ruki was enjoying it. She knew at least three guys were checking her out. They had white panther tattoos on their arms. She had concluded they were from that gang the Black Panthers. They weren't dancing they were in a reserved spot near a big booth where you sit.  
  
  
  
Later they ended ordering alcohol drinks (Vodka). They did had drinks before but they kept on asking for more. "This is your last one!" Hirokenta said. "WHAT!? If I am paying for it then that means you gives me more!" Ruki yelled smoking on a cigarette.  
  
  
  
"Yeah so give us…. more…Vodka." Yamoko said fainting and falling on the floor. "Whoopsy daisy! Looks like Yamoko want a nap." Ruki said laughing. This was weird. Ruki never acted like this. I guess she would all blame it on the alcohol…but still that excess was getting old.  
  
  
  
Then a brown hair blue eyed cutie sat next to Ruki. She saw a white panther on his right arm. He was very attractive, and it seemed like every girl was staring at him, and that's what Ruki didn't want…a wanted guy.  
  
  
  
"Did it hurt?" Ruki asked puffing out smoke from her cigarette. The guy smirked, "No, but that's because I am a guy." Now that made Ruki mad. "And your point is…" "I usually see girls that cry and ball out when they get a tattoo. To tell you the truth it's kinda funny."  
  
  
  
"You're part of the Black Panthers." Ruki said. "And you're not." The guy said. It was silent until the guy looked around. "Looks like these trouble makers are in their place." "Huh?" Ruki said confused. "The Hawks, you know the gang, their our rivals, been in a fight wit them forever. Well you fine ladies better go. If you don't want your head blown off."  
  
  
  
2 "Oh okay…" Ruki said dazed. She got Yamoko up and took Jeri away from those bouncers. "We got to go." Ruki explained to the two. They nodded and got in the car. Ruki decided to drive this time. Like 7 seconds after she was driving she felt dizzy, very dizzy, her head hurt so badly it was throbbing, and her eyes wouldn't keep straight. Sooner then later they crashed into a wall. Luckily Ruki wasn't driving fast so they weren't hurt but they did all pass out. Thirty minutes later they heard got shoots and explosions, "HOLY SHIT!" Ruki cursed aloud. She looked up to see that same guy with a gun. "What are you doing here?" He said.  
  
  
  
Ruki tried not to cry, "I think I killed my best friends." She bit her lip. "I can't stand up and my head hurts." The guy sighed and picked Ruki up from the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: AWWWW A cliffhanger (I think) just to note I am Pure Sugar (the author who wrote We Don't Mix). My last fic turned out real screwy so I decided to try again. Anyways I will not continue this unless I have 10 reviews. That's not too much. PLEASE REVIEW! And thanks for giving your time in reading my fic. 


End file.
